Sky (TOWR)
Coldplay - Paradise Skyler, commonly referred to as Sky, is a main character in The Ones Who Remain. Personality Skyler is a mysterious girl, that is the important thing. Her past is a complete mystery to others, and even to herself really. She never reveals any personal information to others, yet ironically, is the perfect person for people to talk to if they ever have problems. Her caring, protective personality often make people look her to up, but in her mind she is no person to be looked up to. Skyler, when in calm situations, is a very outgoing girl. Besides being caring, she is funny, sweet, and appears very innocent. She can easily connect with others. Being the caring person she is, she often is the first person to be on the battleground to protect her friends, and sometimes even complete strangers. Her mind state is that "everyone has good inside them" and she wants to give people a chance at life. However Skyler, like most other people, does have blood on her hands, and while she doesn't like it, will kill to protect those around her. However no one should ever let this caring, innocent exterior fool them. Holding many secrets is one thing, but there are other things that fool others about her. Her quick, powerful fighting skills tend to fool her enemies, as does her no hesitation to kill. When it comes to leadership and tense situations, Skyler always speaks her mind. Blunt, honest, yet in a kind way, set her up for the perfect leader, if she chooses to step up to the task. While she doesn’t like it, sometimes she may resort to her former ways. Her manipulating, thieving ways, come in great handy for situations that call for it. She can easily smuggle and steal things without being caught, something her allies appreciate. Pre-Series Skyler’s pre apocalypse life wasn’t exactly the best, and truth was she doesn’t remember most of it. However one thing she knows is that Skyler isn’t even her real name, because truth is she doesn’t know her real name. Born to a bunch of con artist by accident, what they called it, so her parents were not ready to raise a child, but they took the responsibility anyways. Her parents profession was one most other ones didn’t; they were criminals. Not only were they con artist, but they were smugglers, thieves, and had a high position in the Black Market. Since it was just part of their job her parents would move around all the time and change their names, so that’s what she did. Some of the aliases she remembers are Veronica Jacobson, Lucy Pruitt, Willow Irvin, and Rosalie Myers. Due to their profession she also got a taste of the criminal life at a very young age, in fact this is the world she became close to. While she attended school she never stayed in one school, instead switching school with each different identity she had. At the age of seven she actually witnessed her first smuggling gig after her parents brought her along. It was clear they were raising her daughter to be a criminal like them. At the age of eight her parents taught her to steal, with the first step being pick-pocketing. She easily learned that and her parents used to her to steal money from people, then stuff from stores. She was their little criminal. By the time she turned nine she was already the perfect child criminal. However her little criminal life hit a bump when the apocalypse broke out. During the first few weeks, the time full of riots and fear, her parents often stayed in an abandoned warehouse. While her parents would often go out for supplies, she didn’t see much infected during this time, although she was very curious of them. One day her parents came across a group of people, and they willingly took them in due to their motto “help your kind”. While at first the family was grateful, her parents soon saw that this group had lots of supplies. So they took matters into their own hands and at night they stole all their supplies and ran off. Even in the apocalypse her criminal life didn’t stop. So this is what they began to do for awhile. Join a group, gain their trust, then steal the supplies and run. This is what she grew to do. However by the age of ten, the game changed for her. Not only did she have to change her name, but her personality. Her first identity was Brenda Vega, a shy nerd. Next was Leigh Silvia, a rude little girl. However this life soon caught up to them and one day a robbery went horribly wrong. One night her parents and her were about to sneak out of a group with supplies until a man, known as James, caught them and shot at them desperately, managing to hit her mother in the stomach. With her mother injured, her father made the difficult choice of leaving her behind so they could get away with supplies. After this she didn’t know what happened to her mother, but she had a good guess. She just hoped someone put her down… After this the father decided going from group to group was to dangerous, so he decided to change the game up even more. They moved onto safe zones. Their first safe zone, a military safe zone, proved success when they began to steal from stores, people, and military. They even opened up a black market in the zone. However once the military began growing more strict, they moved to another safe zone. So this was pretty much her life: Go to a zone, be a criminal, when heat became to much they leave. However there was one rule she could never break: Never get caught. When she turned sixteen, she became more involved in the criminal life. Now going under the alias of Alexandra, she became a smuggler. Instead of stealing from people, she instead smuggled things from place to place. Sometimes she was even tasked to smuggle stuff to another zone, or the other way around. While this life paid good, she began to think about how lonely she was. The criminal life was a lonely one. Age twenty was probably one of the hardest times in her life. Currently at a local safe-zone in South Carolina, the black market operation grew bad. When the police of the zone found out about the black market they raided it, and they weren’t taking any prisoners. The criminals fought back and the gunshots attracted infected….you can guess what happened. Survivor vs. Survivor vs. Infected. While she tried escaping with her father, her father was bitten by infected. She tried cutting it off but it proved no use. He died in her arms with the final words of “Survive.” With no idea how to live another life, she just continued her lonely life of stealing from groups. She however refused to work as a criminal in zones, it was to dangerous for her. However during this time she began to feel her mentality slip away, and she began talking to herself, having visions, seeing things….she was basically insane. Luckily at the age of 23, she was saved. Now going under the name of Skyler, she came across a group led by a man named Liam, and she was of course gonna steal from them. However at night Liam caught her but instead of killing her, he talked to her. Talked to her, gave her a chance, and so she gave them back and decided to stay. After this she began to grow close to the people in the group and Liam even helped her with her problems. Finally letting go of her fathers death, she got rid of all her mental problems and was normal again. However there was one thing she changed: She was no longer gonna be a criminal. She even decided to keep the name Skyler. The group traveled on the road for the next three years. During this time, Skyler stepped up as one of the protectors of the group. When they came across bandits and infected, it was Skyler who risked her life for them. She just knew it was her duty to protect the people who helped her mentally. When she was twenty six they came across Jacksonville. Finally back at a safe zone Skyler vowed to finally, for the first time in her life, to live a normal life. No criminal stuff, or anything of her old life. She wanted to live a normal life. Settling in this community she took the profession of being a supply runner, a guard when it called for it. When not working as a runner or guard, she had a time to time job as a teacher; wanting to make sure kids didn’t end up like her. Finally living a normal life, she was happy for once. She even had real friends since she kept in contact with her old group, especially Liam, and soon enough she began a romantic relationship with him. The first romantic relationship she ever had. In TOWR TBA Killed Victims *Possibly Numerous Counts of Infected & People Relationships TBA Trivia *Sky was created by TheInfected Appearances Category:The Ones Who Remain Category:The Ones Who Remain Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Coldplay Category:User Created Characters